Silver Highlights
by EndlessExplorer
Summary: A grey hair is found. Chaos ensues. I'm sorry if this fic is bad!


The rain pounded against the window of Bruce's bedroom and a huge fire burned in the fireplace, giving the room a warm atmosphere. Nearby, on the floor, at the foot of Bruce's massive king size bed, sat Bruce and Selina. Naked.

Another night of taunting and flirting ended up at Wayne Manor, with Bruce and Selina viciously tearing each other's clothes off in a heated and manic session. With winter coming, Alfred had made sure to have the house warm and comfortable, but even if the house was frozen, Bruce and Selina would have managed to thaw it. Beads of sweat ran down their bodies as they cuddled together on the floor.

Selina was resting her head on Bruce's chest, while Bruce ran a hand along Selina's back. The radio was playing some soft music and along with the sounds of each other and the smell of sex in the room, both Bruce and Selina were comfortable. In an effort to keep himself awake, Bruce started running his hands through Selina's short raven hair. It was a habit that Bruce found himself in, but the softness of her hair combined with the sweet smell of the shampoo she always used, kept calling him back. It was peaceful.

Selina found it all so strange. Having never been someone who would still be around in the morning, Selina liked waking up beside Bruce. Maybe it was the silver breakfast platter beside the bed in the morning, or the genuine interest that Bruce seemed to have with Selina's day, but a life without crime had never seemed possible before. Since Bruce and Selina had started seeing each other, Bruce had always treated Selina to everything she had ever set her eyes on… It still made her laugh when she'd see reports on the news about the decline in home burglaries… People suspected that Batman had chased Catwoman out of town, not into his bed. If someone had told Selina a year ago that she would be dating the 'Prince of Gotham' or 'Batman', she'd have laughed in their face… before robbing them blind. But lying there, listening to the gentle beat of Bruce's heart felt so euphoric that Selina started to feel drowsy… until Bruce yanked a hair from her head.

"OW! What the hell Bruce!"

"That's really interesting…."

"What's interesting? What are you going on about?"

As Selina ran a hand over her head, Bruce held something out in front of her eyes. Even in the low light of the room, Selina could make out what it was and it terrified her. A single grey hair.

In a fitting display of speed, Selina grabbed the hair and threw it into the fireplace with such a sadistic glee that it almost looked like she was burning her mortal enemy alive. Bruce was using every ounce of training he had under his belt to keep his face impassive, but Selina was making it too hard. Seeing her frantically pace the room like she'd set the carpet on fire was just too funny.

Selina almost pulled the bathroom door off its hinges and bright light flooded the master bedroom. Bruce had to shield his eyes for a moment as they adjusted, but Selina didn't seem to have a problem. Bruce could see her, searching her head for more.

"What's wrong Selina? It's only a grey hair… it's natural…"

"ONLY A GREY HAIR?! I can't have a grey hair! You may look good as a silver fox when you hit 60 but I won't! You are going to pay for me to get my hair done tomorrow!"

"But why? I thought it looked nice…"

Selina suddenly stopped and turned towards Bruce. With a fury burning in her eyes, Bruce flinched ever so slightly. Barely anyone would have noticed that flinch, but Selina did. A smirk played across Selina's face. Gesturing over her naked body;

"You will pay for that hair appointment, or I swear Bruce, you will never see any…of…this…again… Do I make myself clear?"

Selina said each word slowly, allowing each word to pour off her tongue like honey. Each syllable had a seductive tone and the fact that the light shining behind her gave delicious detail to Selina's natural beauty, plus the fact that Bruce always found it hard to say no to Selina… Bruce had no chance. Bruce stood up and wrapped his arms around Selina's body, pressing his nose into her hair. That delectable smell hit his senses again and Bruce gave a sigh of almost utter comfort. Selina was his rock, she grounded him and Bruce had a hard time of saying no.

"Right then… I'll ask Alfred to book you an appointment tomorrow with the best hairdresser this side of the Atlantic. By tomorrow night, you'll have a beautiful head full of grey hair…"

Selina launched herself out of Bruce's arms and looked at him. His face held no distinctive emotions, which was something Selina hated. Most people were easy to read, but Bruce… he was another matter altogether. Years of training helped him hone a poker face so well, it wasn't surprising that he always seemed to win their games of strip poker.

"What? Isn't that what you wanted? Grey hair?"

There it was. A slight twitch in the corner of his mouth. There was his tell again. Bruce was trying to goad her… It was a game that he would not win.

"Oh yes. I always wanted grey hair, just like you always wanted purple hair right? I remember you saying it was a childhood dream of yours."

Bruce's eyes narrowed into slits. Selina held a look of innocence as she walked around the room. These games of back and forth between himself and Selina were as common as day and night. Selina held an impressive unbeaten streak, but Bruce was determined to win one.

"Better yet, I'll tell Alfred to book us both in."

"Oh would you dear. That would be great. I can't wait!"

Together they crawled into bed together and soon fell asleep. The unspoken rule was that whoever went back on their word first, lost.

Three days later, Selina leapt with joy as Alfred was bent over a sink, trying to wash Bruce's hair free of the pearlescent purple colour. As Bruce grumbled into the sink, Selina left the bathroom and laid down on top of the bed. No one saw the silver wig fly out the window…


End file.
